Starlight
by Jade W
Summary: Glenn is feeling sad and need to feel loved . . . (Yaoi)


Disclaimers: I don't wom Chrono Cross, or any of it's characters of affiliates. What I write is meant stristly for entertainment purposes and I make no profit from this. 

Starlight  
by [Jade Watersilk][1]  
  
  


The night air was warm and the skies were clear. The stars shone so brightly that anyone could see the young man that sat perched on the edge of the Viper Manor Bluffs. 

Glenn had shed his Dragoon armor in exchange for more comfortable civilian clothing. The loose fabric shifted gently with the night air. Brushing stray hairs out of his eyes, the young man looked up at the shining night sky, smiling wistfully. 

He loved to come out here, to be alone. It was where he and Dario would just sit and look at the sky. Sometimes they would talk about everything and then nothing. But since Dario was dead, Glenn would come out to the bluffs alone. 

A sharp jolt of pain seized his body as he remembered his brothers' death. At first he thought that Dario had been killed in some sort of accident, but during their quest to save the two worlds, he had learned otherwise. Part of his mind told him that Karsh was not at fault. However, deep in his heart he didn't, couldn't believe that Karsh was not to blame; he had taken his only family from him. 

"Glenn?" 

The voice made Glenn Start, and he whirled around to face the one who introduded upon his solitude. It was Serge. The blue haired youth was standing behind Glenn, looking down at him questioningly. "What are you doing out here?" 

Glenn took his eyes off Serge and gazed out over the water. "I came here to be alone." 

"Oh," came the subdues reply. "I'll go them." 

Mentally Glenn scolded himself for saying something so stupid. Serge was a friend, a good friend. He had brought Glenn back to his home world when the Dario of this world had gone to Glenn's world to be with Ridded. "No," he called out at Serges retreating back. "It's okay, you can stay." 

Serge sat down beside Glenn. After a few moments of silence, Glenn spoke. "What are you doing out here anyway?" 

"Couldn't sleep came the simple reply. 

Glenn nodded knowingly. Since Dario had gone to his world, he had been staying at the orphanage, helping out. Serge had come up from Arni for a visit and the kids really took a liking to him. Often, Glenn Mused, Serge couldn't be seen without some small child holding his hand or receiving a piggy-back ride. 

They sat there in a comfortable silence for what was probably half an hour. Glenn lay back on the soft Grass and looked up at the starfilled sky. A smile touched his lips as he saw a shooting star streak across the midnight sky. "Starlight, starbright . . ." he muttered to himself. 

"What?" Serge looked over at Glenn. "Did you say something?" 

Glenn smiled at his friend. "Just a rhyme my brother used to tell me sometimes." Shifting his gaze back to the stars above, he recited words that had long since been memorized. "Starlight, starbright. First star I see tonight, IO wish I may I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." 

"That was pretty," Serge said. Glenn smiled as he heard the wonder in the youth's voice. 

He nodded. "There's an old legend about it too; if you see a shooting star, recite the words, and wish hard enough . . . your wish will come true." 

Really? That's amazing." Glenn studied Serges' as the youth appeared to be deep in thought. His childish face was furrowed in concentration and he looked thoroughly adorable. 

A smile crept it's way onto Serge's features after a few moments. Silently he looked up at the sky and lay down in the grass, beside Glenn. His azure eyes scanned the heavens in search of something. 

In the quiet that followed, Glenn's eyelids grew heavy as the warm air ruffled his hair and the sound of the waves lulled him to sleep. 

"Glenn?" Serge's voice found it's way through the dim haze of near-sleep and brought Glenn back to awareness. 

"Hmm?" Glenn mumbled, his sleep fogged mind barely able to form words. 

"What did you wish for?" Startled into full, Glenn looked over at the youth beside him. The words made him question what he had heard because no one had ever asked him what he wished for before. 

"What I wish for?" Glenn asked, trying to find out what Serge wanted. 

"Uh-huh. Before, when you told me the rhyme, what did you wish for?" 

Glenn pursed his lips and his brow furrowed in thought. It wasn't that he didn't remember his wish, it was that he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell his friend. 

His hesitation caused Serge to look over at him. An inquisitive look on his face. Sighing, he wasn't sure why, but he trusted Serge. Looking back at the shining sky he spoke in a barely audible voice. "I don't want to be alone . . ." 

A surprisingly comfortable silence settled down upon the two. Serge rolled over onto his side so that he was facing Glenn. Smiling warmly, he extended a hand and rested it of Glenn's shoulder. 

Glenn's body shuddered slightly as Serge's tough. Contact like this had long since become unfamiliar. Yet as the hands warmth seeped into his body, it felt . . . nice. 

"You're not alone," Serge whispered and kissed Glenn lightly on the lips, much to the Dragoon's surprise. Then Serge lay back down again, but this time he shifted closer to Glenn and rested his head on the knight's shoulder. 

A few more moments passed before Glenn realized that Serge had drifted off to sleep. Cautiously, he raised his hand and ran a finger across his lips. They still tingled from the kiss. 

He looked down at the sleeping form to find a contented smile displayed in the youthful face. How had this happened? He hadn't realized t could affect him so much. 

But as he gazed at the contented face of this boy, he realized that his wish, at last, had been granted. Finally, he wasn't alone. 

~ OWARI ~ 

Endnotes: Soooo, what did you all think? I love to write shounen-ai, and if you liked this fic, then you can expect more from me in the near future. If you you didn't like it, you can go to hell. Moving on, I owe much credit to my muse, Anikka. Thank you Anikka-chan! Comments and critizem are welcomed while flames will be chewed up, spit out, and ignored. 

Thank you. 

   [1]: mailto:jades_falcon@dragonslave.com



End file.
